1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, for example, a schottky diode and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A schottky diode is a semiconductor device including a schottky junction between a semiconductor and a metal. Because the schottky barrier may predominantly emit majority carriers and may have little or no recombination or storage of minority carriers to limit switching speed, the schottky diode may exhibit a faster switching characteristic. Because the semiconductor device is driven in a tunneling method using the schottky junction between a semiconductor and a metal, a voltage drop characteristic in an ON state may be obtained that is lower than may be obtained in a P-N diode.
Thus, schottky diodes may be widely used as a core device in the applied fields of communications and portable apparatuses, which may require a lower loss characteristic. However, Schottky diodes may be external type schottky diodes which may require additional fabrication. Thus, additional costs and time may be needed for the fabrication.